The Prince, and his Knight
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Once long ago their existed a kingdom. Twins were born, Len and Rin. At three years of age Kaito Shion became the Prince's Knight, and Miku Shion became the princess's Rose. When an empire from the north attacks, they escape. Will they get their kingdom back? Warning Yaoi and Yuri, slow development
1. Introduction

_Okay so I came up with this new fanfiction, because I like Len, and Kaito. I don't know their personalities though, so I hope you won't be to harsh. Please Review, and tell me what you guys think. This is my last fanfiction, because now I"m updating my others._

_Disclaimer__: I do not own anything mentioned, all rights go to respected owners._

* * *

Once upon a time, there existed a kingdom. In this kingdom, the queen gave birth to twins, a prince and a princess. The people rejoiced in the kingdom, celebrating. It was when the queen asked if anyone would give their son or daughter up to protect the two as a knight of the kingdom, did a couple volunteer their two children. Their son was called Kaito Shion, and daughter Miku Shion. Indeed, the queen was overjoyed. They were only three years older form the newly born twins. Miku was to be the princesses Red Rose while Kaito was to be the princes Knight of the Moon.

The terms come from an ancient tradition in the kingdom. A female knight that protected the princesses or queen was called a Red Rose, because while roses are beautiful they have thorns. The Roses can be split into multiple ranks, the lowest being the Blue Rose, and the highest being the Red Rose. Blue Roses protect military officers, with White Roses protecting the nobles, Black Roses protecting the prince or king, and Red Roses protecting the princess or queen.

The Knights on the other hand is split into different military ranks. Knights of the Land (KOTL) were protectors of the military officers, Knights of the Earth (KOTE) were protectors of the Nobles, Knights of the Moon (KOTM) were protectors of the prince, and Knights of the Sun (KOTS) were protects of the king. With this system in place, there was peace and order. KOTS were in charge of leading the other Knights, while Red Roses were equal in rank and could over rule that order, and control the Roses. It was a system that kept the kingdom in check. Knights and Roses were taking at a young age, so that they would be loyal to the kingdom.

The queen named the prince Len, and the princess Rin. As Len, Rin, Kaito, and Miku grew; their friendship also grew. Once when Kaito and Miku were eight, and Len and Rin were five; they had to protect their charges from two wild boars. They were barley able to dispatch them. Kaito and Len were like brothers, and Miku and Rin like sisters. Whenever the queen who was called Luka saw this she smiled. It was as if she had four children instead of two. Little did they know that a empire to the north was planning an attack. This kingdom was ruled under a cruel Emperor.

When Len, and Rin were fourteen; Kaito and Miku were seventeen, the kingdom declared war. This is when our story takes place. Let us watch as Prince Len, and his KOTM, along with Princess Rin, and her Red Rose take a journey to retake their kingdom from the evil Emperor. Perhaps they will find true love along the way, or will they fail. Dear reader only you can find this question out, so I urge thou to read.

* * *

_Okay what did you guys think please review, and tell me._


	2. Chapter one

_Okay so here is the start of the story. I really hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think. I'm going to be working on some longer chapters, which is hard since I have ADHD. Anyways tell me what you think about it._

_Warnings: Nothing serious just blood, language, and violence. _

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction._

* * *

It was raining heavily. Dark clouds covered up the starry sky. In a bedroom sat a woman with long pink hair. She had a slender frame, and beautiful eyes. She is Queen Luka. Standing beside her was a woman with bright fiery red hair, and violet eyes. She is the queens Red Rose, and is called Heather. Heather was dressed in steel plate armor with chain mail underneath it. Her right arm was exposed. On her right hand was a shield made of steel, with the insignia of the Vocaloid kingdom. It was a Unicorn and Dragon. With two spears forming an X.

Queen Luka was currently staring out of the window. She sighed, and looked back down at the letter on her desk. The kingdom had been enjoying peace for over two hundred years. Now however that peace was going to be destroyed. The people of Vocaloid was not prepared for another war, and wouldn't be able to come up with the resources fast enough. She took a quill, and dipped it in an ink well. Then she wrote on a piece of parchment, her handwriting beautiful.

Heather knew this was hard for her queen. "My Queen, perhaps we should have them leave now. The spys have already gotten word that the enemy is marching." Heather urged. Queen Luka turned and nodded. "Please send for Kaito and Miku." She told Heather. Heather nodded, and quickly left the room. Queen Luka stared back out the window. She then got up, and headed to her book case. Only Heather knew about the secrete room.

She pulled a book, and the bookcase opened. The room she stepped into was pure white, with an alter in the middle. The alter was surrounded by water, and on the bottom were glittering crosses. The alter had pure blinding white armor, made from an unknown material standing behind it. Laying across the alter was a sword. The sheath was a pure white, with black crosses drawn on it. Queen Luka drew the sword out of its sheath, reveling a blade so silver it looked like it was forged from a star by the gods. Indeed it was said that the sword was made by a particular god called Lightius who gave the sword as a gift to the first king of Vocaloid. The swords name is Excalibur.

The armor on the other hand belonged to the second ruler of Vocaloid. It was made in the heat of the planets core, with a metal said to be blinding white. The goddess of Life, Eroza was said to have giving it to the queen for saving a unicorn. The armors name was named after its wearer, St. Joan. Excalibur and St. Joan were sacred objects only to be used when the kingdom had a crisis and the ruler had to go to the battlefield. Queen Luka ran her hands across the steel plate.

She silently prayed that her children, including Kaito and Miku who she came to view as her own children would be able to escape. She took the armor, and put it on. First the boots, then the graves, followed by the breast plate, and then the gauntlets. Finally she put on the headband, which seemed to shimmer like the sun. She then grabbed Excalibur, and strapped it to her left side. Queen Luka looked like a Valkyrie. Just as she left the room, was there a knock at her bedroom door. Queen Luka opened it, to reveal Kaito, Miku, and Heather. She let them in.

"Do you require something Queen Luka?" Kaito asked. He spoke politely trying to keep emotion out of his voice, however worry was still laced in that polite tone. Luka only nodded, remaining quiet. Then she finally spoke in a serious tone, with authority that would make even the most battle harden warriors obey her. "I want you to take Rin, and Len away from the castle. Out of the kingdom. The empire from the north is going to attack, and we will only be able to hold them off. The kingdom will fall, but if those two are alive then Vocaloid can be rebuilt." She explained. Kaito's face hardened, and Miku's fell. "As you wish Queen Luka." Kaito said bowing respectfully. However Miku was less inclined.

She looked into Luka's eyes, her tears welling up. "But I don't want to leave you, I want to stay. You can't leave us alone." Miku said, tears streaming down her face. Kaito only shook his head, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Miku, we must leave. Rin will be sad if you sacrifice yourself." Kaito told her gently. Miku sniffed, and looked up at Kaito. "B...but..." She tried to say, but Kaito quickly cut her off. "No, buts. Miku Shion you are a Red Rose, your duty is to protect Princess Rin." He scolded, though his voice was still gentle. Finally Miku nodded, and left to go get Rin. Kaito was about to do the same, but was quickly stopped by Luka. She handed him two letters. One was sealed with the royal insignia, and the other had a wax rose seal. Kaito raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Luka gave him a small smile, that was sad and pained. "The one with the royal insignia carries treaties with some kingdoms that have been allied with Vocaloid. The other is a personal letter that I want you to open when your out of the kingdom." Luka explained. Kaito only nodded, and pocketed the letters. He then turned, and left the room heading to for Len's bedroom. Heather was the only one who noticed tears that ran down her queens face. She gently wiped them away.

Luka smiled softly at Heather. "My queen the royal army is waiting for you." Heather softly told her. Luka nodded, and left the room heading to the outside. The rain caused her hand to become matted. The soldiers stood in armor that resembled the armor of the Templar. Heather stood by her side. Men, and women waited for her to speak. She looked at each as a priest blessed them. Finally she spoke, knowing that she was sending them to their deaths. They also knew this, but they still stood by her.

"Soldiers of Vocaloid, today the two hundred year peace that we've enjoyed ends. The empire from the north is going to be attacking the capitol soon. I'm not going to lie to you. We are going to serve as a distraction so that Prince Len, and Princess Rin can escape with the KOTM Kaito Shion, and Red Rose Miku Shion. But I will not watch as my own soldiers die while I stay in the castle. I have donned the holy armor St. Joan, and taking up the holy sword Excalibur, for I will fight alongside you. Let us show the grey armored soldiers of the north empire the strength of the army of Vocaloid! Let us show them that the kingdom of Vocaloid will not fall easily! This will be our stand against an unstoppable enemy, but the gods will watch and judge us! Let us go to battle and fight for our kingdom! If we die, then we die for our kingdom! Our souls will be taking to the Celestial Realm, and we will be with our ancestors and the gods! Now let the gods hear your cry for battle, and shake the Celestial Realm! The kingdom of Vocaloid will not fall easily!"

By the time Luka got done with her speech, the soldiers were quiet. It seemed as everything became silent. Then the sky was filled with the battle cry of the soldiers of Vocaloid. So, great was this battle cry, that the castle shook. Queen Luka had rallied her soldiers, and was ready to stand. The kingdom of Vocaloid would not fall easily.

* * *

Kaito, Miku, Len, and Rin traveled down the passage of the castle. It was a secrete passage that would lead to the outside. They were quiet, fearful that even a whisper would grab somebodies attention. Kaito stood at the front of them. His hand gripping his sword that rested by his side. He knew that they were the only hope to restore the kingdom of Vocaloid. He would protect Prince Len, even if it led to his death.

"Kaito where are we going?" Len asked. His voice was soft, and reassured Kaito that everything would be fine as long as Prince Len, and Princess Rin were okay. He slightly turned his head, so that Len could barley see his right eye. His lower face was covered by a scarf. "I do not know in truth my prince. I do know that we must get out of the kingdom. Your mother, Queen Luka had giving me a envelope filled with treaties. They should have the kingdoms allied with Vocaloid to lend their army to reclaim the kingdom." Kaito told him.

Len grew quiet, but Kaito saw him nod. He turned his head to fully pay attention to the front. Princess Rin, and Miku were talking in hushed tones to each other, though Kaito had no idea about what. He only needed to focus on getting them out of the castle. They kept walking, waiting for the passage to end.

* * *

Luka stood at the head of her army. She could hear the march of the soldiers of the empire of the north a mile away. Many soldiers prayed, and Luka found that her resolve steeled even more. It wasn't long before the enemy stood not that far away. Luka pulled Excalibur out of its sheath, and signaled for the Vocaloid army to charge. They did, and the sound of metal hitting against metal could be heard.

Luka swung Excalibur to the right, successfully slashing a soldiers neck. She blocked a blow, before thrusting her blade forward. It was chaotic, with soldiers fighting each other. She didn't notice a soldier behind her, who raised his battle axe up above his head. Before he could bring it down, Heather quickly stabbed him. "My queen you must be careful." Heather told Luka. The pink haired woman nodded.

It was then that a loud screech was heard, and soldiers were being thrown to the side. Both Luka and Heather's faces paled. Standing in front of them on all fours was a grotesque creature. It had a serpents head, with the body of a wolf. It's tail resembled a scorpion, and its feet were shaped like a prying mantis. These creatures were rare, and dangerous. They had venom that could kill a dragon in thirty minutes. The creatures are called Hydras.

Heather and Luka quickly rolled to the side, as the Hydra snapped at them. Heather quickly circled around, and brought slashed her blade at the Hydra's feet. The Hydra roared in pain, and swung it's tail hitting Heather. Heather crashed to the ground, and Luka dodged the Hydra again. Quickly she brought Excalibur up, and it tore through the Hydra's scales. It hissed in pain, and snapped again. This time nicking Luka's arm. Luka winced, and already felt the venom course through her veins. She had to end this quickly.

She rushed to the side, ducking when the Hydra tried to swing its tail at her. Then Luka jumped on its back, and ran to its head. She brought Excalibur through the Hydra's head. It thrashed for a few minutes, before finally falling to the ground. She sighed, and pulled Excalibur out. She then walked over to Heather, her face deathly pale. "Heather, take this Excalibur, and escape." She said. Heather tried to argue, but Luka quickly silenced her with a quick kiss to the lips. "You have done your duty, now the kingdom needs you more then I do. Please for my sake do not die here on this blood stained battlefield." Luka's voice was barley a whisper, before she fell to the ground. Her skin became cold, and her eyes grew lifeless.

Tears went down Heather's face, and she held her queens body close to her chest. Her right hand left hand gripped Excalibur. It was then that a sound echoed in Heather's ears. It sounded like somebody tearing fabric, and paper. It was mixed with the sound of loud wind. Then standing in front of her, stood an old man. He wore grey robes, and had a staff in his hands. His beard was long, and a grey color. His blue eyes were dulled by age, but shone with wisdom.

There were many legends of this old man. They called him Magus. Some say that he is the god of Magic, others say he's an immortal wizard, while others say he is an ancient dragon that took the form of a Human. Still all accounts of Magus say he appears when the era is going to change. "It is not the time to mourn for the fallen queen, you must come with me." He said. Heather glared at him, gripping Luka's corpse even tighter. Magus sighed, and then gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Before she could say anything they vanished, taking Luka's corpse with them.

* * *

Kaito, Len, Miku, and Rin finally made it out of the castle. They were currently traveling through a forest, and heading to the Mistshone mountains. That would allow them to cross into the elven kingdom of Eldguard, and hopefully to come up with a better plan. Kaito and the others turned when they heard the sound of the crackling of flames. The castle was on fire, and they stared in disbelief.

Silence reigned over the group, and it seemed like forever before anyone said anything. The first person to break the silence was Rin. She fell to the forest floor, tears streaming down her face. She cried, and Miku gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Tears streamed down Miku's own face. Kaito looked towards Len, to see how he was doing. Len was biting his lower lip, and he had tears in his eyes. Kaito himself was trying not to show his grief. The queen was like a mother to him and Miku. He walked over to Len, and grabbed him. He pulled Len into him, so that Len's face was buried into his shoulder.

He gently ran a hand through Len's soft golden blond hair, and that finally caused Len to breakdown crying. Kaito had tears going down his own face. Yet, he would protect Len with his life. He wouldn't allow harm to come to him. He keeps rubbing Len's hair, waiting for him to stop crying. Finally after two hours they couldn't cry anymore. Len was exhausted as was Rin. His breathing evened out, and Kaito gently picked him up. He then looked over at Miku who was doing the same for Rin.

She then walked over to him. Her eyes had become alight with a fire few had. Her resolve shone as bright as a thousand suns. "Whats are next move?" She asked. Kaito thought, before finally deciding. "We gain the Elvish army of Eldguard, by using the treaty. Then we travel to the kingdom of Sil, and gain the Dragoon Royal Army's support. I will decided were to go after those two objectives are achieved." Kaito explained. Miku only nodded, and they began to walk in silence to town, where they would stock up on supplies.

* * *

_Okay done. Please review, and tell me what you think. I worked really hard on this you know. Anyways I will try to update it soon._


	3. Chapter Two

_Okay new chapter again. I really think you guys should review some more. Yes I know I'm greedy for review, but I can't help it. I guess I was inspired by the songs, Daughter of Evil, and Servant of Evil when I wrote this. Just I changed a lot of things._

_Warnings: None, really except the usual blood, and violence, and swearing._

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction_

* * *

It was around when they reached town, that Len woke up. He looks up at Kaito, who has a serious look on his face. "Where are we?" He asks, his voice slurred slightly from sleep. Kaito looks down at his face. "We are at the border town of Mirth. It's a town located just before the Mistshone Mountains. We need to gather supplies before crossing the mountain." Kaito told him. Kaito was currently trying to figure out how to get said supplies. They didn't excatly have an money, but perhaps the people will give supplies because of Len and Rin.

Then again Kaito didn't want word to spread that the prince and princess were able to escape. That could lead to the Imperium Nublia finding them. That was the true name of the empire of the north. It mean Empire of Snow. They entered the town. People were going about their daily lives, which meant that news of the fall of the capitol has reached this far out yet. That was good, because that meant word had spread too far.

Kaito felt tired, having been up all day. He was pretty sure Miku felt the same way. They needed to find an inn so they could get to sleep. It wouldn't be good if they are sloppy, because of a lack of sleep. They walked through the streets quietly, but Kaito's eyes scanned over every single person and hiding spot. He wouldn't endanger his prince.

Finally they came across a descent inn, and decided to stay. The innkeeper had heard the news about the kingdoms downfall and was kind enough to offer two rooms, one for Princess Rin and her Red Rose; the other for Prince Len and his KOTM. So here they were. Len awoke from a horrible nightmare, and got up. He walked over to the bed, and silently got in. He moved closer to Kaito, and nuzzled to the warmth he was offering.

When morning came around Len didn't want to wake up. He sighed, and tucked his head under the blankets. To him it was too early to wake up. He stayed under the blankets, even when he heard the door open. "Prince Len, its time to wake up." He heard Kaito's voice. He peeked out from underneath the blankets to look. Kaito had gotten his leather armor on, and put the scarf around his neck. His blue hair was wet meaning he had just bathed. His eyes were darkened in thought.

Len sits up, and stretches. His shirt goes up his, revealing his stomach slightly. Kaito walks over to him, and Len raises his arms above his head, so that Kaito can help him take his shirt off. Once when Kaito does that, he helps to take off his princes pants, and underware. He then helps get Len dress, and places the clothing in Miku's bag which she somehow smuggled out of the castle. "Miku, and Princess Rin are waiting for us. They are ready to travel over to get supplies. We must be amply papered if we are to cross over the Mistshone Mountains." Kaito tells him. Len noddes, and hands his KOTM a hair band so his hair can be tied back.

Kaito takes it, and ties Len's hair into a pony tail. Len turns and smiles at him, and Kaito smiles back. They head out the door, and walk down stairs. Both Miku, and Rin were waiting for them. Miku smiled at the sight of both of them, and Kaito does the same. They then walked around town gathering supplies. "So what are the Mistshone Mountains like?" Rin asked. "It's a long explanation, but I guess we will have time as we travel around." He told her.

"The Mistshone Mountains were believed to have been made during the Age of Gods. The legends say that they were made to seal away an ancient power. The Mistshone Mountains are consistently covered by freezing cold rain, which runs down the side of the mountains as rivers. It's home to Goblins, Dragons, Undead, Wolves, Stone Giants, and of course we can't forget about the tomb of the dead god by the name of Astral." Kaito told them. The prince and princess listened intently, always having a love for stories. "You two do know of the god Astral right?" He questioned.

Both Len, and Rin shook their heads. "That's fine. During the Age of Gods Astral was the god of light. His brother was the god of darkness Dagoth. Dagoth lived deep in the cold of the void. Dagoth was jealous of Astral, and so slew him. Astral's heart made the sun which lights are world, and his blood made the countless stars in the void. Then his body was cast down, to form the Mistshone Mountains. Hearing this, the elder one who ancient legends says is only known as Umrail, killed Dagoth. He took Dagoth's heart, and place it in the sky causing him to be the moon. He then threw Dagoth's body to the core of the planet. It is said that Dagoth's spirit mourns what he did to his brother and that's why Mistshone is consistently covered in rain." Finally they had bought all the supplies they need.

Miku's bag was enchanted by a sorcerer by the name of Morgan. The bag was able to fit an infinite number of things, and sort them out. So they stored everything in her bag. They then started their walk up the path to the Mistshone Mountains. However as they climbed higher, the weather started to get worst. They stayed silent. Rin however soon spoke, hating how quiet it was. "So who is the Emperor of the Imperium Nublia?" She asked. The air suddenly seemed to become heavy.

Miku's eyes seemed to glow, but only for a second. She grits her teeth, not wanting to say anything. However she knew that her princess was clueless of the affairs that take place outside the castle walls. "The Emperor goes by the name Nocturne. Nobody knows how old he is, because he's been emperor of the Imperium Nublia for thousands of years." She said. They both continued to walk in silence. Kaito however had his mind on another thought. He clenched his fists which were covered by black finger less gloves made of leather.

_'I will avenge the kingdom of Vocaloid.' _He thought. If only he realized that he would become something that many would fear.

* * *

The throne room was cold. Ice grew up on the sides, and sitting on the throne was a man covered in black armor. His head couldn't be seen because of the hood he had on. Only his bright blood red eyes shone. A man in grey armor bowed before him, and whispered something to him. Suddenly he stood up from the throne. "I do not care how, but find Excalibur, and the heirs to the Vocaloid throne. I will not allow them to get in my way." He says. His voice is demonic, and whole throne room shakes. He walks out of the room, but not before issuing orders to the grey armored soldier.

* * *

_Okay sorry for the short chapter. Next one I will try to make longer. I want more of you too review this, and tell me what you think. Also if you haven't gotten a chance, check out RWBY: Crimson Rose, another fanfiction of mine and review on that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one._


	4. Chapter Three

_Okay now we are on to the Mistshone Mountains, I will try to create a map for you guys to see where everything is. The moutains are going to be based off the Hobbit, and I mean the book. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please it's depressing if you guy's don't review, I don't really care if your a guest reviewer, just please review, and tell me what you think._

_Also think of Kaito's lines like the Requiem costume from Hastune Miku: Diva F, which I finally got. Also I will have songs for you guys to listen to, all from Diva F, and I think it will help set the mood for the story._

_I've decided that I will make a guide to everything, just so you guys can understand it better._

_Songs to Listen to: Ashes to Ashes, Tokyo Teddy Bear_

_Warning: Violence, Blood, and Swearing._

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction_

* * *

Kaito quickly cut a Goblin down. It's green blood splashing to the ground. Behind him, he left a trail of Goblin corpses, their green blood leaving a pool. He ran forward, and cut down the others. How could this happen? He was careless, he should have known. Yet, these beasts would pay the price. Kaito would protect his prince, even if it means his hands would be stained with blood. He rushed down the cavern, cutting down any Goblins that got in his way.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

They had arrived at the Mistshone Mountains tiered. Kaito was currently carrying Len on his back, while his sister was carrying Rin bridal style. They were all exhausted, but they couldn't rest. Not yet anyways. Kaito would rest, when they had made enough progress through the mountains. They were currently being drenched by the rain, and Len was shivering against his back. He frowned. He didn't want Len to catch a cold, or worst a fever.

They were in luck as they came across a cave. The moment Kaito stepped inside however, his instincts kicked in. He was going to say something, until he looked at Len who was still shivering. Deciding to dismiss it as a figment of his imagination, he gently placed Len down. He then decided to go collect firewood. All instincts were telling him not to leave, but he ignored them. Miku was there, and she would be able to protect them. Silently he walked out into the storm. He gripped his sword's hilt.

Kaito had returned back to the cave an hour later, a bundle of wood in his arms. However the moment he stepped into the cave his whole entire body froze. Quickly he hid in the crevice of a rock. Standing where his group should be were goblins. They were short, and their skin had a very ash grey pigment to it. Their eyes glowed a sickly yellow color. Their armor was just scavenged from battlefields. In their hands were crude looking swords, and bows.

One of the goblins was larger then the others, and had a long dirty braid. "Is there anyone else?" It questioned. It's voice was a snarl, and deep. "Nobody, are you sure that it's them." Another goblin questioned. The leader goblin nodded. Kaito's heart beat faster. They have Len, Rin, and Miku. Suddenly he felt rage course through his veins. He boldly stepped out into the opening. "Where did you take them?" Kaito questioned. His voice was low and a growl. The goblins quickly turned around.

The leader goblin smirked, and the others raised their blades. "We found another one, go get him!" The leader barked. The other goblins quickly rushed at Kaito. Kaito only cut them down quickly, and didn't even move from his spot. His blue eyes narrowed at the leader, who now had a look of fear on his face. Kaito took a step forward, kicking a goblin corpse out of his way. "Tell me where they are!" He growled. He raised the blade at the leader's throat.

The leader grey skin seemed to become a paler color. "We took them to the prison caverns." The leader said fearfully. Kaito quickly plunged the blade into the leader's throat, and pulled it back out. The leader's body dropped to the ground, and Kaito walked into the cavern.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Kaito quickly cut another goblin down. "Prince Len, Princess Rin, Miku are you there?" He shouted. "Kaito is that you?" He heard Miku's voice. He quickly ran to where he heard it. He found them in a cell, with Rin watching over Len whose face was flush from a fever. "I don't know where the keys are." Miku told him. Kaito sighed, a small smile appearing on his face.

"What I wouldn't do for some ice cream right now. Anyways step back." " Kaito said. He gathered wind mana into his sword, nad swung it. The bars were cut in half, and he stepped in. "How long has he been sick?" He questioned. Miku bit her lower lip, and it was Rin who decided to speak. "He's been sick since they've captured us." She answered. Kaito frowned, and was about to respond when they heard cries of rage echo throughout the cavern.

Kaito quickly picked up Len. "Come we must hurry and leave this foul place." He said. They ran down the cave, the Goblins on their heels. **_'This way hurry!'_**A voice echoed through their head. They quickly turned right heading down another cave. They listened as the Goblins passed by them. Then Kaito turned to the others. "Did anyone else here a voice?" He asked. Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of then, and standing there was a man the age of thirty. His hair was a moon silver color, and his eyes violet. He had soft feminine facial features.

He gave the group a smile, that was bright and held no malice and hiding intentions. **"It is good to finally see the descendants of the Vocaloid kingdom once again. Here on my mountain it gets lonely." **The man said. Kaito's eyes widen, as he knew who this man was. "Astral?" He questioned. The man or should I say god nodded. **"Yes, I am the spirit of the god Astral. Len Kagamine, and Rin Kagamine you are the last hope of the world. If the two of you are lost then the forces of chaos will win." **The spirit of Astral said. Kaito nodded. **"To Rin and Miku I give you my mark, now go, and restore your kingdom!" **Suddenly a bright light engulfs them, and the next thing they know they lose consciousnesses.

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I couldn't really decided on if i wanted something like the Eagles from LOTR. So I decided to have the spirit of the god Astral to send them to their location. Sorry if it's anti-climatic. Anyways please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
